


Greensleeves (A Prinxiety Fanfic)

by backyard_faerie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffuary, Greensleeves, M/M, One Shot, Piano, Romance, Short One Shot, Virgil plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backyard_faerie/pseuds/backyard_faerie
Summary: Wanted to do something for Fluffuary! Have a romance-y one-shot about Virgil and Roman and a piano <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Greensleeves (A Prinxiety Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> The song Virgil is playing: https://open.spotify.com/track/3KQtgcyoD65IvlF87OO5Iu  
> Read this fic with the song playing on loop over headphones for the best effect :)

The smooth, distant tune of a grand piano lured Roman into consciousness, the silky sheets beneath him not nearly as soft as the notes floating into the bedroom. The door had been cracked open, and there was now an empty dip in the wrinkled linen where Virgil should have been. Roman sighed and sat up slowly. He breathed in the rosy scent of the palace and the lavender smell that Virgil carried wherever he went. Several tall, shimmering candles on the mantle set a dim light about the room. He straightened his satin nightshirt and touched his bare feet to the cold tile of his lover’s bedroom floor. Roman absorbed the chill of the quartz on his hot feet and gingerly started for the ballroom. 

The hall door opened with a small creak, and a sudden wave of cool air from the ballroom pulled him in. Virgil sat at a grand piano, bathed in the lightly tinted moonlight pouring in through the stained glass. His feet, gracing the golden petals, synchronized perfectly with the music and the gentle swaying of his head. His velvety hair shifted around his face, framing those deep, honey-brown eyes and blending smoothly into his soft skin. His eyes fluttered across the board in a rippling motion, closing from time to time as the music ebbed and flowed. Virgil lifted his chin as the music deepened, absorbing the pattern of the notes just as Roman was soaking in the melodies by the door. Virgil’s flushed, rosy lips were parted only slightly, with the very edges of his mouth flush together in a contented whisper of a smile. His long, dainty fingers danced gingerly up and down the keys like a ballerina’s delicate and graceful dance up and down the stage. All was silent but the music.

The melody flowed repeatedly, and Roman leaned into the song as time seemed to stand still. The notes wafted towards him like a siren’s voice, and the pull of Virgil at the piano in his amaranthine pajamas soon became stronger than Roman’s will to resist and wait contentedly in the doorway. Roman felt his feet drift along the smooth floor as the moonlight bathed him in the same glow as Virgil. 

Roman sat down on the empty half of the velvet bench. Still, Virgil focused on the keys as if he knew Roman would come to find him all along. Roman set his fingers on the keys and watched Virgil’s fingers flicker across the keys before launching into a complementary tune. Roman and Virgil’s melodies tangled together like two hands intertwining. Thus the couple sat there, legs pressed against each other as their music cascaded, flowing in and out of sync and twirling into a ravel of unending love.


End file.
